


Popping Arm back into Socket- Pidge (Voltron) and Shiro (Voltron)

by AnaliseGrey



Series: Analisegrey's Birthday Whump Bingo Challenge 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Analisegrey's Birthday Whump Bingo Challenge 2018, Gen, Whump, Whump Bingo, arm dislocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey
Summary: for the first square in my birthday whump bingo challenge!leahhowlett on tumblr asked:  "Popping arm back into its socket with Pidge and Shiro, please? Or any of the VLD characters if you’d rather write someone else!"





	Popping Arm back into Socket- Pidge (Voltron) and Shiro (Voltron)

“This is gonna suck, isn’t it.”

Pidge had her helmet off and was sitting on the floor of her cockpit, her back up against the side of the main console. The battle had been quick and vicious, and while they’d been victorious, Green had taken a nasty hit. Pidge had called in that while she wasn’t critically hurt, she’d have trouble flying back to the Castle without some help. Shiro had flown up next to Green and used his jet back to get across, Green opening her mouth to let him in to see what he could do.

Pidge was more or less ok, but when Green was hit, she’d been thrown, landing awkwardly on her shoulder. She’d heard a loud pop, accompanied by a sickening flare of pain, and well…here they were.

Shiro sighed, taking his helmet off and setting it down before moving next to Pidge.

“Yeah, this is gonna suck. The scan Green took says your right shoulder isn’t broken, but it is dislocated, though not badly. We can reduce it now, or we can wait, Black can grip Green, and we’ll get you back and deal with it at the Castle. It’s your call.”

Pidge thunked her head back against the console and winced. There was a light sheen of sweat breaking out on her forehead, and her eyes were tight with pain. “What are the benefits of doing it now instead of at the Castle?”

Shiro knelt down next to her, checking for other injuries while he spoke. “Doing it now has the benefit of getting it back in before it has the chance to swell more, which might complicate reduction. We’ve got the pods, though, so even if it does swell, it wouldn’t necessarily be a huge obstacle; there might be a longer healing time involved, though.”

Pidge scowled, gritting her teeth as Shiro ran light fingers over a blossoming bruise on her cheek.

“Negatives of doing it now?”

Shiro looked apologetic. “No pain meds.”

Pidge closed her eyes a moment, then opened them again to look at Shiro, a resigned look on her face.

“Ok, let’s do this. No reason to let it get worse if we can mitigate some of it now.”

Pidge was thankful that Shiro took her at her word and didn’t fuss or ask if she was sure. He just nodded, face serious, and helped her move so she was laying down.

“I know it’s hard, but try to relax if you can, it’ll make the joint go back easier. Close your eyes, and breathe with me, ok? In for four, hold for seven, out for an eight-count.”

Pidge nodded, and breathed along with Shiro. To her surprise, she found herself relaxing despite the discomfort. She could feel him through the armor, getting a grip on her wrist with one hand and her elbow with the other. She whined through a breath as he gently pulled down at her elbow and up at her wrist, and he apologized, encouraging her to keep breathing.

She was so focused on breathing that she almost didn’t notice when he started to rotate her arm in towards her chest, until there was another pop, and a flash of pain that escaped in a half-formed shout. Her shoulder still hurt, but now it was more a dull ache instead of the constant scream of dislocation.

“Quiznack, Shiro, warn a girl, huh?”

He smiled down at her, letting her arm down to rest across her stomach before reaching up and brushing a sweaty strand of hair out of her face. “Couldn’t risk you tensing up if I warned you. You should be good to fly back-  _carefully_ , let Green help you- and you’ll need an hour or so in a pod to fix the residual damage, but you should be good now.” He helped her get back up and into her seat, putting his helmet back on so he could go back over to Black. “You good to fly?”

Pidge gingerly took the control sticks, wiggled them around, and turned back to Shiro with a grin.

“Yeah. Thanks! Catch you back at the Castle.”

Shiro tossed off a quick salute, and made his way out of Green’s mouth and back to Black.

It was time to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll still be taking [prompts on tumblr](https://analisegrey.tumblr.com/) until I run out of squares. Come say hi and maybe request something! My inbox is open :)


End file.
